Spa Day
by Pricat
Summary: Fiona and a few of her friends head to the spa for a girl's day but Shrek has to deal with Snowgre having fun with the Pied Piper's flute.


**Spa Day**

**A/N**

**This was something inspired by the song Spa Day from Phineas and Ferb and I imagined Fiona and Snow along with some friends going to the spa as it was something cute I imagined and as I haven't written any Shrek stuff in a while as I need to get the SFA novel and I have been working on fics for the other fandoms I love.**

**But I hope you guys enjoy this.**

* * *

Fiona was stressed out as she was in Far, Far Away meeting up with Snow as the ebony haired woman told her that she had a surprise for her as the ogress wondered what it was as they were heading to the castle as they saw three other females waiing for them as Snow smiled seeing them as Fiona hugged Leah as she along with Ogre Child and Carley were there.

"Hey guys what're you doing here?" Fiona asked as Leah smiled.

"Let's just say we needed to get away and relax for a while." Ogre Child said.

"Where's Jen?" Fiona asked.

"At the swamp with your husband." she answered.

"Don't worry they won't kill each other because Izz and Bronx are with him so it doesn't happen.

What's the worst that could happen?" Ogre Child replied.

A playful smile crossed her and Carley's faces imagining that as they followed Snow as they came to the spa.

Fiona gasped along with the other three females as they entered.

* * *

Meanwhile at the swamp, Shrek was sun bathing and wearing sun glasses as the triplets were playing in their paddling pool as it was a hot day and later when his wife and her friends got back, they were having a BBQ as he sighed in bliss as Jen was inside gwtting dressed in jet black trunks as his muscles were being on display but he was irked as he knew his wife had left him here while her along with their ruler and Fiona had gone off somewhere for the whole day but sighed as he saw Snowgre as an evil smile crossed the Gold Heart Ograrian Knight's face as he knew Snowgre knew how to have fun with his rival.

"Hey Jen let ne guess.

Ogre Child and the others left for the spa and left us guys here huh?

I know how we can have fun with Shrek." the half yeti and ogre teen said.

He then brought out the Pied Piper's flute as Jen cackled evilly knowing what it could do.

"Put it to the Ogre setting,okay?

Then play it and watch what happens." Snowgre said.

Jen then did it and put it to his lips as he played as he saw Snowgre beginning to dance and stopped.

"This actually works.

Won't we get into trouble?" he asked.

"I asked Puss to get it." he answered as he smiled.

* * *

At the spa, Leah smiled as she and her friends were a little relaxed.

She and Fiona were having facials while Snow was in a hot tub as bubbles were relaxing her but Fiona was surprised seeing that both Carley and Ogre Child were more relaxed than normal which was strange.

"Normally the two of them are tense, quiet.

But lying in mud seems to relax them.

It's odd." Snow commented as Leah smiled.

Fiona then heard her Swampberry ring as it was Demi.

"_Mom, Snowgre's fooling around with that flute you told us not to touch."_ she said.

Fiona then hung up after assuring her daughter they'd be home soon.

* * *

Jen smiled as he had been handed the Pied Piper's flute by Snowgre as he knew this would be fun as he was angry at being stuck here and irking Shrek was the only fun he had here as he made sure it was set to the proper setting as Snowgre was wearing ear plugs so it wouldn't affect him as the Gold Heart Ograrian Knight began playing as there was a smile in his brown eyes as he saw his rival get up and start dancing but had to keep playing or the music and the fun would stop as Snowgre was watching laughing at his cousin.

"Oh man this is great!" he said laughing.

Izz and Bronx were watching in awe knowing Jen was asking for it but both twins knew that their friend and fellow Arian Knight was bored and having fun as they knew that this was hilarious as Shrek was irked because he thought he'd hidden the flute.

"_You're so dead Jenora once the flute's out of your hands."_ he thought angrily.

Izz noticed that Jen was taking this too far as he needed to get the flute out of his friend's hands as Bronx smiled knowing they were going to have a little fun of their own.

Jen then felt himself sent off his feet by Izz's Flame of Heart Equinix powers as Bronx caught the flute as he high fived his brother as they hid it in the swamp house until Ogre Child and the others returned.

* * *

Leah along with the others were in the sauna as New Age music was gbeing pumped through speakers.

"Ohh I haven't been like this since the kids were born.

I hope things are okay back home." Fiona said as Carley nodded

Ogre Child and her were listening to her I-Pod as the ear buds were in their ears as they were listening to music that they liked as Snow was stunned seeing both females so relaxed along with Leah as they were about to go get their spines walked on except for Carley as she just remained there for a while as she had her eyes closed as she and Ogre Child were day dreaming as usual.

Leah laughed lightly as Fiona knew what they were thinking about.

They hoped they were okay as she saw Ogre Child join them as she wanted her spine walked on as Leah was worried about Carley being lonely as her friend was in the hot tub but she joined her.

She smiled seeing her friend relaxed as suddenly hip hop music started playing as they laughed.

They realised they needed to go as it was nearly five o clock as the others agreed.

They hoped that the guys had been behaving back at the swamp.......

* * *

Shrek was prepping the grill for the BBQ as Jen was in the pool he'd built using his Arian magic as it kept them from arguing as they saw Fiona and the others return from the spa but gasped at how they looked as Fiona laughed kissing her husband.

"So what were you guys up to?" Leah asked.

"Nothing." he answered as they laughed enjoying the rest of the day.........


End file.
